Laser beam dumps are useful for receiving a high powered laser beams. Conventional teachings for laser beam dumps provide a means for receiving and dissipating energy from the laser beam. Some exemplary conventional beam dumps are cylindrical (i.e., rectangular in longitudinal cross section; the rear wall is perpendicular to the cylindrical sidewall) and have a cone positioned within a chamber. Typically, the cone is formed from a light absorbing material. Further, the cone's surface is angled relative to the incoming laser beam to reflect an energy which was not absorbed by the light absorbing cone. The inner surface of the cylinder, or the cylindrical sidewalls themselves, are also usually fabricated from a light absorbing material. Thus, any light not-absorbed by the cone, should be absorbed by the light absorbing sidewalls.